Facebook
by IndelibleXSparrow
Summary: Ciel is a lone lonely loner. So why does he have a facebook? And why is the schools most popular people sending HIM friend requests! AU; SebXCiel
1. Friends

**Facebook**

_Warning- Language _

_Disclaimer- Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friends<strong>_

"Ciel, what do you normally do after school?"

Before Ciel could answer, his annoying cousin spoke up. "Absolutely nothing my dear! Hell, all he does is come home, do homework, and read. I'm sure he doesn't even sleep!"

He smacked the blonde boy in the head with his book and kicked him off his bed. "Shut up Alois. No one asked you."

Elizabeth, another blonde, chuckled lightly at Alois's obvious pain. "Well, what do you do then? I'm sure it's fun and amazing!"

He glanced at the girl like she was an idiot. Yes, Alois was right, but it didn't mean she needed to know that. It's not like he wanted to impress her, but still!

"Yeah Ciel, what do you do?" Alois snickered.

Ciel dropped the book on his head.

* * *

><p>The sweet aroma of fresh tea brought Ciel out of his half nap and forced him off the couch and into the kitchen. He followed the scent to a fresh cup of tea. As he grasped the cup gingerly in his hands, lightly testing the taste, a thin boney hand grasped his shoulder tightly. He jumped and the cup fell from his hands.<p>

He spun around, only to find Alois about to laugh his butt off. "Oh god! That was freaking hilarious! You should see your face!"

"Alois! What the hell?"

"Oh come on Ciel," Alois laughed, "You know I love you!"

"Well stop loving me!" He yelled as he got a few rags to clean up the tea mess. "Shouldn't you be home already?"

Alois hummed and sat himself on the counter, not once helping Ciel clean the mess he forced him to make. "I told mom that I was spending the night here."

Ciel turned to Alois, pissed. "Why? I don't want you here!"

He shrugged. "Not my problem."

Ciel threw the dirty rag at his face before preparing himself another cup of tea. This time Earl Grey sounded nice.

"Anyways," Alois began again, "You never did answer Elizabeth. What do you do after school?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Stop being stupid. I don't do anything and I don't need to do anything."

His eyes went wide. "Wait, you seriously don't do 'anything'?"

"That's right."

Alois sighed dramatically and hopped off the counter, getting a little too close to Ciel. He pressed himself against Ciel's side and rests his forehead on Ciel's shoulder. He tried to push him off but to no prevail. "There's a party this coming weekend. Why don't you come with me? Get out of the house."

He twisted himself out of his hold and walked to the boiling kettle. "Hell no, I'm busy."

"Busy doing _what_? If I recall correctly, you have _no_ life." Alois whined and attached himself to Ciel's arm. Ciel growled. He is so clingy!

"I don't have a life out of school but I know lots of people online." Ciel stated as he kicked him in the shin, effectively detaching himself from the groaning boy.

Alois recovered quickly and was instantly all over Ciel. "Oh, you mean like Facebook?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "No, not like Facebook at all."

Alois brought out his phone, typed something faster then the speed of light, and placed it back in his pocket. "As you were saying?"

"Get out of my house!"

Alois waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah. But anyways, no Facebook? Seriously? Out of everything you do on the computer, absolutely no Facebook?"

Ciel crossed his arms, tea forgotten, and made his way into the living room. Alois followed close behind. "I see no point in getting a Facebook."

Alois thought for a minute before something clicked in his stupid mind. "That's because you have no friends!"

Ciel sighed before turning on the TV. Yes, he had no friends, but that was in real life. Online, he had lots of friends. Millions if he wanted to count them all. "I have friends…"

"Like hell you do!" Alois chuckled before dropping himself on Ciel's lap. "You never talk to anyone, and the only reason you brought Elizabeth here today was for a homework assignment. Tell me Ciel, who are your friends?"

"I don't have friends at school because there is no point in affiliating myself with stupid people."

"Ha so-"

"But I have tons of friends online."

Alois groaned and stood up from Ciel's lap. "Fine! Prove to me you have lots of friends!"

Ciel sighed. "Alright, I'll show you on my laptop. The website is-"

"No, not on your stupid sites. You have to create a Facebook." Alois stated sternly, already walking to Ciel's lonely laptop. Ciel cried after him. "I don't want a stupid Facebook!"

Alois effectively ignored him. "I should take a photo of you too, so people know exactly who you are."

"Alois! I-"

"No arguing!" Alois chuckled darkly before pulling out a camera from out of thin air. "Say cheese!"

* * *

><p>The day dragged on until nightfall and the stars blazed brightly from the sky. This calming night would normally find Ciel outside on the back porch with a nice hot cup of tea in his hands, and sometimes a book in the other. Not this night though. This night, Ciel was going through the horror of having Alois for a cousin.<p>

After an hour of having to take the right picture for his profile, Ciel also had to deal with what to put on his likes and dislikes.

Sure it was normally easy, since he did it all the time online, but this site was different. This site his classmates will know exactly who he is. This is where everyone at school can look and know everything about him. Ciel didn't like that at all.

At least on the chat sites he normally goes on, he could protect himself with a different name and a cartoon character for his profile picture. On here, it was all free game.

"So, now that we got your favorites' down, why don't we put some things down on your interests?" Alois chuckled lightly.

"Alois! I'll do it myself!"

Alois laughed and gave the laptop to Ciel. "You better be done soon. Everyone usually gets on by ten at the earliest."

Ciel looked up from the screen. "How the hell do you know this?"

Of course, he knows the other sites like that as well, but Facebook is a little new to him and he doesn't yet know how addicting it can get for some people.

"If you got on, you'd know!" Alois chided lightly, never losing his grin.

When Ciel was done with his Facebook, he clicked the create button and cursed himself. Why did he go along with this idea? He could have easily destroyed the page, kick Alois out, and go on perfectly with his life. Now, he had to suffer the consequence of having a Facebook with no friends and a laughing Alois.

He logged off and decided to take a shower.

Alois didn't like that idea. "Hey, don't you want to see who sends you requests? I put you on my friends list so people will know you're finally on."

"Haven't you ever heard that saying; a watched pot never boils?"

"No."

Ciel sighed. Of course he hadn't.

Ciel walked into the bathroom and prepared for his shower. He scrubbed his scalp fiercely before rinsing off and scrubbing his body. Once sparkling and clean, Ciel prepared a bath and slowly laid himself in the hot water. He might not have had the night he wanted, but at least he'll be able to relax-

"Ciel, what the hell are you doing?" Alois cried, slamming the bathroom door wide open.

Ciel didn't even blink at Alois's sudden appearance. Yes, he was naked, but Alois wasn't someone you can hide anything from. It was simply easier to just let him have his way. Besides, they were both males.

"I'm taking a bath, obviously." Ciel sighed and laid his head back against the wall.

Alois cried before forcing his phone in Ciel's wet hands. "Log on to Facebook, now!"

"Why? It's barely been an hour!" Ciel screamed, throwing the phone back.

"I don't give a damn! It's already ten forty. Someone has to have sent you at least _one_ request!"

Ciel sighed, lying back in the water. "Go away, I'm bathing."

Alois dunk his hand in the water and pulled the plug, smiling satisfactory as the water began to go down. Quick as a bolt, Ciel was up and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Alois you piece of-"

"Never mind that, just log on already!" Alois persisted, forcing his phone in Ciel's hand. Ciel was tempted to simply throw the stupid phone in the toilet but he knew his Aunt would kill him if he did. With a sigh, Ciel pressed on the Facebook app and signed in. He gave the phone back to Alois.

"I'm going to get changed. Do **not** follow me." Alois was in his own world and didn't listen to a word Ciel said.

Ciel sighed, again, and headed for his room. He locked the door behind him and fit himself in his pajama pants. He searched for a random night shirt and threw it over his head. On his way back out to the living room, Alois crashed into him, his face red in anger.

"You liar! You fucking liar!"

Ciel gasped in air and tried to claw his way out from under the pissed blonde. "I-I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Let go Alois!"

"No! You lied!" Alois screamed as he grasped Ciel's thin neck in between his hands. "You never told me you were _their_ friend!"

With a small amount of strength, Ciel brought his leg up and kicked Alois where it hurt the most. Alois gasped and let go, giving Ciel the chance to run away from under him. Alois called out after him but his genitals hurt too much for him to move. Ciel ran into the living room, breathing hard. He wasn't a bit scared of Alois's behavior, but he was a little scared for his life.

Alois hadn't had an episode like this a long while. Ciel almost thought he grew out of it. Obviously not.

"Calm your self Alois, then come and tell me what is wrong with you!" Ciel yelled.

Alois screamed back. "Look at your Facebook you lying sack of shit!"

With yet another sigh, Ciel grabbed his laptop and logged on. He didn't know his way around Facebook just yet but the friend request page was easy to get into. Only one sent request but the name of the sender was the only thing Ciel's wide eyes focused on.

_"Sebastian Michaelis" _

**_TBC_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, it's a start. I wanted it a little funnier but I can't write humor for crap. Also, I am a big tea drinker but of all the tea I had, Earl Grey was not one of them. Until luckily, my awesome grandma got me some and hazaa! I finally had some and might I say it's delicious! Is it a coincidence I drank some while writing this? No, because I'm always drinking it XD Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think? :3**_


	2. Friend Requests

**Facebook**

_Warning- language_

_Disclaimer- I wish I own Kuroshitsuji _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friend Request<strong>_

The constant need for release and the hard lump in his stomach forced the red head out of the comfortable sheet surrounding him and into the giant bathroom. With his mind in a fuzzy haze he barely registered kicking someone on his way to the pot. All that mattered was the bathroom, and the golden rimmed toilet.

The unlucky man kicked awake groaned and cursed the bastard who rudely woke him up. Hidden under a large silk comforter, his pale hand blindly searched for his glasses. Though he didn't have a fuzzy mind like the sleepy red head, his eyes were completely blind and his glasses were his life line. He cursed silently as his hand promptly smacked a drooling face.

That bastard will pay, was the first thing on the man's sleep deprived mind. His hands somehow ached and there was a constant piercing migraine waiting for the right moment to strike. His neck ached and he opened his eyes to find he didn't have a pillow and he fell asleep on the ground. He cursed his luck and turned to find William searching fervently for his glasses.

Yawning, Claude quickly found the glasses and gave them to the blind man. Before William could thank him, Claude smacked him on the face in retaliation. William could only groan and pull the covers back over his head, shutting everything out.

"Mah, is it possible to have a hangover from so much sugar?" Grell, the long red haired male, moaned as he walked out of the monster bathroom, his hand rubbing his head gently.

William stayed hidden under the blanket. "Only for an idiot like yourself."

Grell whined and sat himself on William's back. "Come on Will! You're so mean to me! You drank way more soda then I, so you must be feeling worse."

He didn't answer, but only grunt from Grell's weight on his back. Claude searched around the god forsakenly giant room and saw no sign of Sebastian. Claude's voice was wispy and tired, but it demanded attention. "Where is Sebastian?"

They were in his room, his sheets all over the ground and his pillows lay under them. But the rooms owner was nowhere in sight. "AH! Where is my love, Sebas-chan?"

Grell bounced off Will and though his mind was still hazy, there was nothing stopping him from finding his love. William sighed and tore the blanket off, "Shut up Grell."

Grell's eyes widened. "This is like movie Hangover! But I won't let him marry anyone but me~!"

Claude rolled his eyes and proceeded to search the rooms, hopping not to find Sebastian dead in his closet…or worse. The sound of his phone going off brought Claude out of his musings. He walked over to his phone, careful not to trip on the trash all over the ground, and checked it to find an update on Facebook. Sebastian posted on his status:

_Had an awesome party last night_.

Claude rolled his eyes. Of course the idiot would post something on Facebook this early in the freaking morning. (Claude checked the time to see it was ten am.) That guy was addicted to Facebook.

Claude commented on Sebastian's wall: _Where the hell are you? _

Sebastian replied only a second later: _Downstairs. Leave Grell please? I have a nasty headache. _

Claude had to roll his eyes again. He didn't reply to the message and simply grabbed William, locked Grell in the room, and proceeded downstairs. The house, besides Sebastian's room, was clean and not a speck of dust could be seen. For any normal person, this might have been amazing and most would stare in awe, but the two ravens could care less, seeing as their house was just the same.

The two found Sebastian lounging on the couch, his pale hands hiding his face from view. The nasty head ache persisted and beat against Sebastian's skull. He groaned and twisted his neck, then rubbed his head to try and sooth the pain. It didn't work.

"What happened last night?"

Claude and William sat themselves on matching armchairs before trying to piece together last night.

"Well, we came home after school, messed with people on Facebook, and then went out shopping for soda and ice cream."

"Why didn't we get the servants to go shopping?" Sebastian interrupted, looking at William from between his long pale fingers.

William shrugged. "I barely remember last night. We drunk the night away and played that new video game you got. Something with washer…or dish washer…I can't remember."

Claude rubbed his eyes. "Wait, the one with that female vampire thing? I could have sworn she had a chainsaw for a hand."

Sebastian hummed in conformation. "Yeah, Grell unlocked that. I can't remember if we beat the game or not…What time did we go to bed?"

William groaned and laid back in the chair. "Hell if I know. Maybe around three? Four possibly."

"Today's Friday isn't it?" And to confirm Sebastian's question, his phone buzzed and random friends from school commented on his status.

_It's Friday, a school day man!_

_Dude Mrs. Wellford is going to burn your balls!_

_What kind of party? Where a lot of people invited?_

_Ah I want to come! 3_

_I bet you have a horrible hangover LOL_

_FUCK MAN YOU LEFT ME AT SCHOOL ALL ALONE!_

(_…_etc.)

Sebastian sighed and put his phone down. "Well, I'm not going to school."

William sighed and stood up, a frown set on his stern face. "I'm going. I have a paper to turn in and Mr. Fort wants me to help with drama class."

Claude cracked his knuckles before resting himself against the chair. "Isn't that stuff after school? Either way, take Grell with you."

"Hell no." William scoffed before walking up the stairs. Like it or not, but Claude kind of frightened William and though he hated himself for it, he grabbed a crying Grell and walked out of the house. William wished he could argue with Claude, but he was higher then him in family, power, and money.

The other two males watched as William dragged a hysterical Grell away and silence reigned between the two. Let's just say…they weren't the best of friends. Hell, if they weren't both children from high families, they would have never even spoke two words to each other. It just so happens that their life styles were so very similar, they could only find a release from each other.

Claude stood from his seat and walked over to Sebastian, a hard glare fixed on his face. Sebastian lowered his hands and smirked at his friend. "Don't give me such a glare or you're not getting any of it."

The glare intensified. "Shut up. I'm top this time."

Sebastian's feral grin fell and he sat up from the couch. A glare replaced his features. "I'm never bottom."

Claude paused in his advance, glaring at the other raven. Sebastian's brown, almost red, eyes frowned deeper, a low growl emanating from his beautiful thin lips. Seconds ticked by, both boys staring intently at one another. Finally after a minute goes by Claude sighed, ducked his head, and sat back down on the arm chair. "Fine…go get the controllers…"

Sebastian instantly beamed and got up to go find his wireless remote controls. Sebastian hated playing second player. He was always first.

* * *

><p>The day passed by in relative silence as the two males played till the sun went down and the moon was high in the sky. When Claude decided to leave, it was already close to nine thirty and his father was blowing up his phone. Sebastian's own parents dropped by once during the day but barely glanced at their son.<p>

With nothing to do, Sebastian went to his room and wasn't surprised to find it clean. He kind of wished it was left dirty but that wouldn't be the 'rich way'. With a sigh, he opened up his computer and logged into Facebook.

Yes, he was addicted.

Not as addicted as he was to video games. But still…addicted.

And yes, this wasn't what a smart rich boy like himself should be doing with his life but when did he ever give a flying crap about anything?

Alright, that was a lie.

He did care, especially how he was presented in public. That is why, at school, he is known to be laid back, smart, polite, and even modest at times. That was utter bullshit.

He wasn't that at all. He was a lying, leeching, egotistical, sadistic piece of…stuff! He's hot, and he knows it. He's rich, and he flaunts it.

And yet still, everyone thinks he's kind and generous. Please, as if.

He tried to get people to realize his true nature, especially on Facebook, but still everyone always sees the good in him and always expects him to be the polite noble.

How Sebastian hated his life. What he hated most though, where the parties.

He liked partying. He liked going to clubs and grinding on men, but these weren't the parties he hated. He was talking about the rich people parties. The ones where you're supposed to flaunt your money and your children.

That's where he met the other noble children. William, Claude, and depressingly, Grell.

And though he hated them with a passion, there was one masquerade where he met that boy…

Sebastian slammed his hand on the desk and rubbed his eyes fiercely. No, he couldn't think about that boy. It was a one in a life meeting and Sebastian didn't take the chance he could to keep the boy to himself. He could admit that boy changed him. He made his heart feel something he never felt before.

No! Sebastian shook his head fervently. No, no, no! He only met him once, and they never talked ever again.

Sebastian sighed and decided to focus his brilliant mind on Facebook. He had another friend request from that pestering blonde. What was his name again? Oh, that's right, Alois Trancy.

Sebastian cocked his head. Didn't the kid have a crush on Claude? Now curious, he clicked on the profile and was lucky to see his profile wasn't on private.

He scanned over the kids profile page and found he was only a sophomore. He obviously loves taking pictures, Sebastian mused. Slowly getting bored, Sebastian decided to check his insanely large friends list. Just to get it straight, it's huge. Insanely huge.

Sebastian decided it wasn't worth looking through. Instead, he simply accepted his friend request and closed his laptop. A shower was in order.

After cleaning his body, releasing some pent up sexual frustrations, and putting on some silk pajamas, Sebastian walked back to his computer and checked his Facebook.

More private messages, more comments, more pictures, lalala~

_Alois Trancy accepted Ciel Phantomhive's friend request_

Phantomhive? That name sounded familiar.

He clicked on the link and was instantly sent to Ciel's profile page. Sebastian's ruby eyes widened as he laid his eyes on a sharp wide blue eye.

The chair fell backwards as Sebastian jumped up in shock, eyes wide, and skin erupted in goose bumps.

"H-his name…is Ciel?"

He instantly sent a friend request.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Eh? A filler chapter already? Yes…I'm sorry. I needed a chapter to give a glimpse of Sebastian's life and kind of how he thinks. Please don't hate! _ but please, tell me what you think? **_

_**And because you awesome people took time out of your wonderful lives and reviewed, I'll take some time and answer your wonderful reviews! **_

_InnocentUke97__**= Thank you so much for your review~! Also, for being my first reviewer! I hope you'll love this next chapter :3**_

_GloomyPearl=__** You really think so? Thank you SO MUCH! I hope you will be here to the very end. (I just couldn't pass the chance to make him family! I'm glad you like my idea, though im sure someone must have thought of it already :) ) …I know, I'm a horrible person! I love Earl Grey! It's now my favorite :3**_

_Fetteranton=__** I hope this is what you are looking for. Thanks for the review :D**_

_Promocat=__** Well, its not that he hates him but he's mostly just jealous of Ciel because Sebastian is popular! (Ah, I'm sorry, because he'll be in this story quite a lot. I hope you continue reading anyways!) Thanks so much for your review. **_

_Ulqui's-girl=__** Ahhh, thanks! I hope Ciel gets a lot of friends too, because I know I would friend him! Thank you soooo much! I hope you like this chapter too :3**_

_FioraLee Yue=__** I'm really really REALLY happy that you're enjoying my story so far. I read a few Facebook stories (some I simply love) but hopefully my story will never seem like copys. If you noticed any resemblance, please tell me! Thanks :D**_

_**I hope the appearance of Sebastian in this chapter didn't dim your opinion of the story. I hope it makes you want to read more! Thank you for all your positive comments! Your review really made my day :3 Thank you for your wonderful review!**_

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews~!**_


	3. Who are you?

**Facebook**

_Warning- Language _

_Disclaimer- I do not own, oh what a world..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who are you?<em>**

"_Sebastian Michaelis"_

The name seemed to stare Ciel in the face for the longest time.

Silence. Then:

"Who the hell is Sebastian Michaelis?"

Ciel put the laptop down and walked back to his sniveling cousin. The blonde hair shook but refused to reveal Alois's face. "Did you hear me? I don't know who the hell Mr. Michaelis is."

Silence entertained Ciel before Alois looked up with shocked eyes. "You don't know who he is?"

Ciel scowled. "I just said I didn't"

Alois sat up from the floor and laid his back against the wall. "Wow. Aren't you a Phantomhive?"

"Shut up and tell me," Ciel growled, "Is he someone of high class?"

"One of the highest! His family owns that stupid pastry shop you used to love so much."

Ciel looked down at his bare feet. He hadn't been to a pastry shop since the accident. He thought for a moment before something clicked in his mind. "You don't mean," Ciel paused, "Devil's Sweets do you?"

Alois snickered and stretched his arms in front of himself. "Yup, and I've recently seen him behind the counter at one of the shops downtown. Might I say he's mighty sexy in an apron. So domesticated."

Ciel scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course that's all you care about. What I still don't know is who he is. You told me his family business, not about himself."

"Wow, you seriously don't pay attention in school!" Alois exclaimed crossly, "Sebastian is the most popular guy in the whole damn academy!"

Ciel rose a thin brow. "And that helps me how?"

Alois sighed pitifully before standing up. He brushed by Ciel and walked back to his forgotten laptop. He moved the mouse to awaken the laptop before clicking on Sebastian's name. It instantly sent him to his profile and Alois easily clicked on his photos. Automatically, the page revealed rows of pictures of a young raven haired male. Alois almost drooled at the site. The man was too yummy.

"Get over here!" Alois yelled and pushed Ciel's head close to the screen. "This, is Sebastian Michaelis, second hottest man alive."

"Second?" Ciel asked offhandedly. He was a little too busy focusing on the slightly familiar looking man in the picture to really care what Alois was saying.

"Damn right. Claude totally beats Sebastian hands down." Alois commented airily.

Ciel studied the pictures, never denying the man his looks, before noticing something on his right. He looked up and found a little section that states that Sebastian and he share the same mutual friend: Alois Trancy.

Ciel's eyebrow twitches. "Alois...this here says that you are also a friend of Sebastian..."

Alois stopped in mid rant before stepping away from the enraged male. Alois laughed. "Well...I didn't see that when I was mad and..."

The only sound in the house was of the poor man's screams.

* * *

><p>Personally, Ciel didn't know anyone at school besides his cousin and another blonde named Elizabeth. Her family, as well as everyone else who went to his school, were of high wealth and power, but his family out ranked almost everyone except the royal family. There are others too that out rank him, but everyone is too afraid of the name to cause him any problems. Which is the reason why he is ignored or avoided.<p>

Another reason being is his cold personality. On the first day at the academy, he made a girl cry because he commented on her lack of spelling and math skills. He really didn't mean to be rude or mean, he simply stated that she didn't know how to spell 'social' and got the first math question wrong. If anything, he was trying to be nice and help her. Since that day, he hardened his walls and talked to no one, besides his teachers or when assigned group projects.

So when Ciel refused Sebastian's friend request, he barely batted an eye. Who cared if he was popular at school. Sebastian never made it a point to personally get to know him so why let him be a coward and do it over internet? Ciel logged out of Facebook quickly and logged into his other sites, smiling willfully as the warm Sunday air breezed through the house.

Alois left about an hour ago, thank God. Now Ciel had the small house all to himself.

Wait, small house?

Yes, Ciel now resided in a small two story house. Since the accident, the mansion he lived burned down and nothing was left except rubble and debris. He lived alone, since he couldn't count his Aunt living with him since she only spends a week there before traveling around the world for months again.

He spent hours on his laptop, talking all day with his friends online before deciding to make himself a cup of tea.

As he prepared the kettle and took out milk and honey, his phone buzzed. It was a text message from his stupid cousin. _He barely left a few hours ago!_

The text read: _Hey I forgot to tell you, I changed your profile pic! I couldn't help it, it screamed HOT! __You look damn sexy in a Prince outfit. The eye patch is a nice touch too~! ;)_

Ciel stared at the message, his eyebrow twitching menacingly. How the hell did he get a picture from that one night? He thought he erased all those pictures!

Growling, Ciel logged right on to facebook and automatically saw his profile picture. How did he not notice it before?

As Ciel went to change the picture, he noticed he had another friends request and a new message. Ciel debated before simply clicking on the friends request. The person was named Demon Raven; and nothing else.

Something in Ciel twisted before shakily clicking on the message. It was from the same man, Demon Raven.

_My Lord,_

_Do my eyes deceive me? Could it really be you?_

_I have waited for this day, and now, I see you on such a site! I am, in a sense, appalled._

_Why does my lord soil his hands with such a waste of time?_

_But alas, it had brought me something great. I finally get to speak to you. _

_How I miss your eye, your hair, your voice, your body. _

_Do you remember me, my Lord?_

_By the demons in hell I hope you do._

_This message is brief and short, but I only send my love hoping that you will remember and accept my hand in friendship. I have been awfully lonely without you, my Lord._

_Grant me but one thing, my Lord. Accept me, and I will be your dutiful demon servant for the rest of your life. _

_From your most devoted servant,_

_Raven_

The moment he eyes read the message, Ciel almost burst in tears. This couldn't be true, this couldn't be real! Raven, the masked man he met at the masquerade party, the one who made his heart quicken, found him on Facebook! Holly Fuck! This was a dream come true!

Only because he knew he was alone, Ciel sprung off the couch and jumped up and down in excitement. Could this day get any better?

He instantly accepted his friend request and began typing his message. He really missed his Raven.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was downstairs, sitting in between his parents and going over his role at the pastry shop, when his phone buzzed. His parents were busy arguing like always, yelling about what their son should and should not do. With a sigh, he brought his phone out and looked at the message from Facebook.<p>

_Ciel Phantomhive is now friends with Demon Raven. Ciel Phantomhive sent You a message._

A smile, looking more like a Cheshire grin, spread across his face as he opened the message. He read the message silently to himself.

_My Servant,_

_Does a demon like you really need glasses? Is there anyone else like me?_

_How dare someone as lowly as you express such unprofessional opinion, especially to your own master._

_I will only answer your improper and rude questions with the pleasant thought of punishing you later._

_Sometimes someone must do what he dreams never to do. Also, family is the biggest source of annoyance. _

_Of course I remember my demon servant, do you take me as daft? I'm offended._

_You will never be my equal, you understand that, don't you? But seeing as we are talking of this site, then I will accept your request._

_My demon, you sinful demon, I have also began to miss you. Simply your presence sends me over the edge. I do not understand how I have come to live without you. _

_You will always be my dutiful servant. You will never get away from me._

_You are always mine, _

_Your Master_

Sebastian smiled to him self. He turned to his parents and was surprised to find them gone. He wondered when the left but brushed it aside, deciding to go up to his room.

He wandered to his laptop and got down to work on his reply. Time to fully be the demon servant he was meant to be.

* * *

><p>There was a timid knock on the door before a tall thin lady walked into the room. Sebastian looked over his shoulder, carefully looking at the women.<p>

He would admit that most of his dashing features came from the women before him. Her sharp eyes which were so dark brown that they looked almost red, to her long straight jet black hair. He could also say he got his good looks from her, but that would be stretching it a little too far. She was beautiful, but the long chin was a slight down fall.

He got his perfect shaped face from his father, depressingly. He didn't want anything from that old man.

"Mother," Sebastian mumbled softly. He stood up from the chair.

She gave her son a small smile before grasping his hands in hers. He also got his long smooth hands from her.

"Sebastian...you know I love you, right?" Sebastian frowned.

"Of course mother. As well as I to you." She smiled but refused to look him in the eye. He brushed her hair away from her face to see another deep dark bruise on the top right side of her forehead.

"Then...you wouldn't mind if I ran away, right? If I just packed a bag, take out a lot of money, and booked a flight to my sisters?" He couldn't believe it. His mother was just going to leave?

He was silent for a moment, staring at the bruise on her temple. He sighed. "What time do you want to leave? I'll get the ticket."

A real smile spread across her face and tears began to fall. "At the earliest if possible!"

Never once did she mention bringing him with her. Why would she? She hated him.

She walked out of the room happily and hummed a little tune. Why couldn't he simply leave like her? Oh, that's right, he wasn't eighteen yet.

He booked the flight for his mother before checking back on his Facebook. His Ciel was no longer online nor did he write a reply.

Oh well, he could wait. He would wait for an eternity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...?<strong>_

A/N: I am so sorry guys! My computer caught a nasty virus and it took forever to get it off. It squealed like a pig at me. A pig!

Anyways, thanks so much for being patient with me! I'll be sure to reply to all your reviews soon! I just never expected to have so many! :O You don't know how happy your guy's reviews make me!

A not on the story...well, I didn't really plan on doing it like this but I'm happy how it came out. Kind of...hahaha, but I like the idea of Sebastian knowing who Ciel is but Ciel doesn't know who he is. Its almost expected of Sebastian!

I apologize as well if there are any spelling/grammar...and other errors. If they bug you, please message me! I don't have a beta so all mistakes belong to me. I'll be sure to fix them!

Thanks for reading through that long A/N. Have a wonderful awesome day, and thanks so much for reading!

I love you guys!


	4. Raven

**Facebook**

_Warning- Language_

_Disclaimer- As always, I do not own_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raven<strong>_

Ciel Phantomhive refused Sebastian Michaelis's friend request.

_The stark difference between his eye color and mine were the first reason I even took interest in him. He was a short boy, with blue tinted black hair and gorgeous deep colored azure blue eyes. He wore a fine blood red, golden trimmed tunic over a pair of fitting leather pants with high healed leather boots that reached just below his knees. He wore a heavily jeweled golden necklace, the kind that princes in the olden days wore, that presented a cross resting pleasantly against his chest. He looked nothing less than what he dressed himself up as. He didn't wear a mask, rather, a simple, black eye patch that hid what I knew would be his other beautiful blue eye. He was an elegant, high power prince of a made up kingdom. A simple silver crown adorned his beautiful long locks._

_I noticed that, though beautiful and elegant, he was alone, nursing a single glass of champagne close to himself. I couldn't leave him there standing all alone, it would be an easy picking for the crows and wolves of the party._

_I walked over to him as quietly as I could but the moment I set my eyes on him, his head turned towards me, watching me, almost as if I had called out for him. And by God, when our eyes met, I felt a feeling out of this world. His eyes, or eye, held mine and I felt my pace towards him quicken._

_It was almost like he was challenging me with light eyes, to urge me forward with only his stare. His posture changed from stiff to lax, almost like he too was under the spell of my presence, as I was with his. But that couldn't be possible, right?_

_When I finally reached him, standing but a few inches away from him, I couldn't even find the right words to say. He stared up at me in amazement, staring, searching, before his look suddenly turned seething. That simple change snapped me back to reality and I raised a single brow._

_His voice was like listening to Angels sing. I saw a hint of heaven. "You're too tall." He said bluntly._

_With that said, he turned and walked away. I couldn't help it, I laughed. He stopped mid stride for a mere second before stiffly walking again. I followed him pleasantly, a grin plastered over my face. I realized he was simply too cute for his own good. Those stiff shoulders to his potent legs walking away from me were just mesmerizing. He couldn't be older then twelve. Though me being almost fifteen didn't make me feel like a pedophile at all. Why would it? I'm only about two to three years elder than him, not like my parents, being fifteen years apart._

_He walked for awhile, almost dancing through the mounds of other masqueraders before stopping in front of a lady dressed all in red. She wore a red bird mask with black feathers standing out from both sides. Dots of gold covered the sides of the mask, and also along the rim of the mask. The rim of the eye-holes were painted black, as to add emphasis to the wearer's eyes. It hid only the top part of her face and nose. Her lips were dressed with bright red lipstick, making her lips look plump and ready for a kiss. She kind of freaked me out. But, I knew this lady, she was the woman known as Madame Red. I don't know her trade, only her legend of her extensive love for red. She was a hard woman to miss, especially for her love of parties as well._

_I stayed back as he conversed with the women and I watched in amusement as he was crushed in her __slightly above average bosom. He pulled away awkwardly and stiffly, as he shook his head. He mumbled something I could not comprehend before fixing his crown that shifted from it's place from The Madame's hug._

_Madame Red stood, and giggled quietly to my angel, before she said "I see a boy dressed in red, and he's looking divine.I must know where he bought that suit. I must buy it for you! I'll see you later, okay?" He nodded, and with a slight bow, he watched her stride away before slowly turning towards me. I relished in the thought that he knew I was there, without even looking towards my gaze._

_His eyes- eye, finally looked at me, and his stare bore into mine before he sighed. He waved me over and I happily obliged him. He was too mature to be a simple twelve year old, but I couldn't assume too soon. I didn't even know his name._

_I stood close to him once again and watched in pleasure as the frown on his face deepened a bit and he looked away. I barely caught the dark blush painting across his face but I smiled, well, smirked, knowing I caused it. I was having too much with a boy who barely said three words to me._

_We stood like that for awhile, content with our own thoughts and watching others mingle and dance. I focused slightly on a boy with dashing long red hair complimenting on Madame Red's attire before shifting my attention on the boy next to me. He glanced over the moment I did and our eyes met, once again._

_Something inside my stomach shifted and the beating of my heart stopped. I balled my hands in fists as I forced myself to look away and bring my heart back to life. It was in a frenzy, and I didn't understand the causes for it. Did the boy do this to me? If so... how?_

_The boy coughed, asking subtly for my attention. I turned to him. " If you did not have the grace of an aristocrat, I would have assumed you as a servant."_

_Lovely way to start a conversation. "Well, maybe that is how I want people to see me as."_

_To simply explain, my costume for this foolish masquerade was that of a common wealthy family butler. I wore the tailored tailed suite and gloves. I wore a pin on my chest pocket that if looked at close enough, it would be blank. At the moment, I belonged to no family. A simple white mask hid my eyes and the top part of my nose from view._

_I expected maybe a reply like. 'What, the scum of the earth?' or 'The useless grim under our feet?'_

_What he said caused shivers, _**shivers**_, to run down my arms. I never shiver. Ever._

"_You are tired of the life of an aristocrat, so you try to become one with the common people. You want to feel and experience life...a normal life...right?"_

_I didn't expect the sound of insecurity to ever come from that mouth. He sounded almost desperate, hoping that I would agree with his statement. He hopes that I feel the same..._

"_Yes." I pause, unsure how to express my next thought, "This life...I know I'm meant for something more, something different...And if dressing like a commoner will help me realize what it is, then I will do so every day."_

_He was silent for a moment, contemplating, calculating, predicting moves like chess. I realized at that moment, that I had to have him. This boy, this child, was...different beyond words._

_He took an ethereally small sip from his glass before handing it to me. I look at it questionably but he spoke before I could ask. "Then I will help you."_

_I took his glass from his giving hands. I dared not to touch them. "And how will you do that? Make me become your servant?" I asked._

_A small demonic smile appeared as he turned towards me. That evil smile clouded my every thought and mixed my feelings and emotions like a tornado. His eye was burning, bright, and determined. "That is exactly what I will do. Become my servant, and I will make you feel like those who are thought to be below us. I will give you a meaning, a life, in exchange for your services."_

_I stared at him with wide eyes, before kneeling on my right knee, head bowed, and right hand over my heart. I knew at that moment, I would have bowed before him either way. This boy, was simply amazing. He was my new life, without even knowing it. I couldn't help but lay my life, heart, and soul down for him. _

_I knew it was fast, I barely knew him. What I'm doing now is foolish and unthoughtful, but I realized, I was moved. Even so, I don't regret what I'm doing. I must get know this beautiful angelic boy with his breathtaking face. I felt something for this child. At the moment, a emotion filled my body. I don't know what, but it was strong, and it burned my chest at the very thought of living forever for him. But really, what other choice did I have?_

_An angel was giving out his hand, promising help, promising life, and how could you not greedily reach out and grasp it?_

_Slowly, I looked up to find him smiling a true little smile, his eye curved happily and small thin dimples appeared. I was awestruck. This...this boy, truly was an Angel. God himself must have brought the finest ingredients to create such a divine creature._

"_Stand, servant." His voice ran through my body like a mantra._

_Something on my face must have surprised him because his face looked befuddle for a moment before his cool exterior washed over once again. "Your eyes are like the blood of our bodies."_

_Why did he have to speak like an Angel; his words sounding like those straight from a poem. "And your face, sharp, perfect, almost unearthly so. Tell me, how old are you?"_

_I smirked slightly, "I turned fifteen about an hour or two ago. May I ask the same of you, master?"_

"_My Lord."_

_Huh? "Excuse me..?"_

"_Call me 'My Lord.' In truth, I am an Earl. So it would do to address me accordingly."_

_I couldn't help it, I had to smirk. "My Lord, you seem to be avoiding my question."_

_A scowl instantly greeted me with a small growl thrown in. "Learn your place servant! It seems I need to teach you manners before I call you my butler."_

_I place my right hand over my heart sarcastically, only to be given a deeper scowl. "Yes, My Lord."_

_With a role of his eyes, he gives me his first order. Tie his shoe._

_The night played out in the same manner. He ordered simple little orders that I happily performed and we passed small personal information. I realized our new relationship was a mix of master and servant and friendship. It was strange, a little confusing, and highly amusing all at once. I decided that I enjoyed it greatly. Especially when I was allowed to tease my little master under the pretext of his butler._

_I liked that new nickname; Bocchan. _

_Somewhere during our new union that night, it somehow wormed inside his tiny mind that I remind him to much of a demon. So it now became where I was his demon butler. In exchange for my services, he will teach my life, as our contract. Did he not realize he simply gave me life by simply being there? __No...he did not, but that is fine with me. He will learn soon enough._

_As our night came to a close, I bowed lowly to him, kissing his palm, and fixing up his slightly untidy attire. I tightened his eye patch and lovingly ran my fingers through his hair. He swatted my hand away angrily, but he could not hide the blush that made its way across his face. Who was he trying to hide from?_

"_My Lord, the night comes to an end. If you will grace me with your name, I can continue being your dutiful servant for the rest of my demonic life."_

_He was silent for a moment before he smiled sadly and shook his head. I tilted my head at him in a questioning manner._

"_For now, I will simply call you Raven...I do not want to know your name. Nor at the moment I do not want to share mine."_

_I stared wide eyed at my Bocchan. Did he really mean that? Something in my chest hurt. He smiled, this time genuine, but still sadly._

"_If this is meant to be, then we will see each other. If we are meant to be together, to be with one another, then let this be a test. No matter how long we wait. If we meet by chance, or at another party, all by chance, then I know it is meant to be. We will know, and we will continue, with nothing holding us back."_

"_Are you willing to take that chance Bocchan?" I swear I didn't sound whinny, at all. It was more of a almost hushed whisper._

_He chuckled lightly and I felt my heart swell and become light once again. "I am known to take chances I shouldn't. I know we are meant to be. I know it."_

_I wanted to question him, to demand he listen to reason, anything, but the words didn't come out. Instead, I placed my hand over my chest and bowed. "Yes, My Lord."_

_He was silent for a minute before suddenly grabbing my coat and bringing my face close to his. His breath danced across my lips and everything in my body stopped functioning. We stayed in that position for an eternity before he got the courage, before I got the will, to do anything. He licked his tongue across his dry lips nervously, and didn't notice that his tongue brushed lightly against my own lips. My breath caught in my throat._

_Oh god, he wasn't...was he?_

_Before I could even begin to think of all the things that tongue could do, he moved his lips to the side of my face and placed a small soft kiss on my cheek. His mouth hovered by my ear and he whispered lightly, never realizing how his voice caused convulsions to run all over my body._

"_I am only two years younger than you."_

_He placed another soft kiss on my cheek, whispering "Happy Birthday" before detaching himself from me and walking away. I stood there, dazed, amazed, delighted, depressed, everything! My Lord, my Bocchan, just kissed me! Yes, he teased me a bit and kissed only my cheek, but that was more than I could ever hope for! By all the demons in hell! I needed him._

_With speed only a demon could have, I ran after him as fast as I could. I needed a name for My Lord. Something to call him every time I thought of him. To put a name to a face, a beautiful angelic face._

_I snatched at his wrist, careful not to hurt him. I would rather die then be a reason for his pain._

"_R-raven?-"_

"_What may I call you My Lord? What name would you wish me to speak of when I think of you?" I asked out of breath, feeling my lungs constrict out of both lack of air and nervousness._

_He was silent for only a second before sighing, "Anything you seem fit Raven."_

_I slowly release his wrist and take a step back, bowing lightly. "Then I shall call you Smile. You have the most majestic beautiful smile. I wish to forever remember that smile."_

_Sometime during that evening, Madame Red came around again and took pictures of almost everyone, stating it was all for inspiration. For what, I do not know. But I wish to take the one of my Bochan, because it caught the small tiny smile that made my heart lose it's rhythm and become erratic._

_He was surprised for a moment before blushing. "Whatever...that's fine."_

_There was pause, uncomfortable, but in a sense, content. "I will see you then."_

_He nod his head towards me before following after Madame Red. I can now assume he came with her._

_I watched his figure walk away and could only smile. What. A. Day._

"_I will find you Smile, My Lord, My Bocchan. You can count on it." I whispered solemnly to myself._

_On January the 5th, 2009, Sebastian Michaelis gained a new name and status. He is now a demon butler known only as Raven. On that same day, he fell in love._

Ciel Phantomhive accepted Demon Raven's friend request

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, this Ciel guy doesn't know you as Sebastian, but as some guy named Raven at a party from two years ago?" Claude asked mockingly, staring at Sebastian over his glasses.<p>

Sebastian's piercing dark eyes gleamed with something akin to anger before sighing to himself. He wondered why he had to go blabbing to his enemy, Claude. He was simply to happy to care though. He finally got to reconnect with his master. How he is going to love rubbing it in the young boys face.

Claude watched in amazement as Sebastian stared at nothing in particular and was so absorbed in his own thoughts. This Ciel kid must be something to get _the _Sebastian Michaelis thinking about anything but Facebook and video games.

With Sebastian in his own world, Claude put it upon himself to check out this Ciel kid and see what was so great about him. He looked him up easily, the significance of his last name lost to the speckled wearing male, and almost instantly dropped his phone. No, he didn't know the boy personally, but Lord, the boy was gorgeous! Two sharp blue eyes stared back at him through his screen and only after staring for a few good minutes did Claude have the strength to send him a friend request.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

A/N: Before I bore you with my important but unneeded author's note, I want to give a shout out to my awesome beta, InnocentUke97! She is now my newest favoritest person. She made this chapter even better then what I first typed out. Better thank her, she made me happy, and we all like a happy author don't we? -pulls out knife- DON'T WE?

...-cough- Anyways! I'll be out for awhile as I'm in Cali and I won't have time nor the patience to write anything new so I wont be updating for awhile. Hope this chapter is enough to fill you all up until my next update.

Thanks again InnocentUke97, you're the best! Tell me what you guys think? :)


End file.
